


Best Christmas Ever

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas prompts, F/M, Fanfiction, General Hux - Freeform, Hux - Freeform, New story, Reader-Insert, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: Hux has always had awful Christmases, but this year, you are determined to make it special for him. Slight AU. The same universe, just set to where the resistance won.





	Best Christmas Ever

You hummed quietly as you pulled the last batch of Christmas cookies out of the oven. You placed them on the cooling rack and started sorting out the cookies. There were rows of gingerbread, sugar, chocolate chip, peanut butter, and peppermint. It smelled as if you were running a small bakery. You couldn’t wait for Hux to get home to see everything, hoping for a positive reaction. The house was newly decorated, and you had a fire burning in the fireplace, making the stockings look extra festive.

Christmases were always a big deal for you and your family. Whether it was a huge celebration or just a small gathering. You loved Christmas, and you wanted your boyfriend to love it too. However, you understand why he had a disdain for the holiday. Coming from the First Order, you knew his holidays must have sucked. Hux tried not to talk about it too much, but you could tell by the pain in his eyes. You never pried too much, knowing he would tell you when he was more ready.

A soft melody hummed in your throat as you began to sort of the decorating kits, putting the icing in piping bags and sorting out the candies. You wanted to go all out this year, making sure he knew that Christmas was fun! Thanksgiving had been a bit of a success, but this needed to be better and bigger. The sound of the front door opening pulled you away from your thoughts.

“Y/N, I’m home!” His voice called out, and you were running up to greet him, eager to see what he had to say.

“Babe, welcome back!” You said, wrapping your arms around him. “So, what do you think?” You asked, pulling away so you could see his face.

Hux studied the house, taken aback by how much you had done while he had been out. He knew you wanted to decorate, but he didn’t think you would have done it this much.

“It’s impressive! I’ve never really seen a place decorated for Christmas, this looks really good! This must have taken all day.”

“It did, but it was a lot of fun! I’m glad you like it. Now come to the kitchen.” You excitedly began to pull him away, proud of your work. “I baked a bunch of cookies. We used to love decorating them when I was younger, and it is a lot of fun! It is a must for the holidays!” You explained as he picked up a peanut butter cookie to put in his mouth.

“You sure did outdo yourself. Thank you, Y/N. I didn’t know Christmases could seem so cheerful.” He told you, placing a kiss on your cheek.

“Well, I know that I was fortunate enough to have some decent Christmases. So I wanted to make sure you got the holiday joy as well! I know it must have sucked, everything you went through. And now that things are finally peaceful, we can have one amazing holiday!”

“Just promise me one thing, no caroling.” He said with a smirk, causing you to laugh.

“No promises, you know how I love to sing.” You tease, giving him a quick kiss.

The two of you had started decorating cookies, with your favorite Christmas movies playing in the background. Hux may have hated Christmas before, but you were pleasantly surprised to see him partaking in your favorite traditions. Luckily tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and you could hardly contain your excitement. This would be the first Christmas you two would be spending together, and it was already going to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
